1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a shade on a lamp and particularly to an improvement of a shade attached on a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that an illuminating device is provided wherever we are and it is possible to supply light source all the time such that our activities can be prolonged from day to night as desired without any difficulty to enrich our life style.
In fact, a broad definition of the illuminating device is an emitter including a shade in addition to a bare light bulb and it is essential for an illuminating device especially such as a suspending lamp or a table lamp attaching a shade. The shade for a lamp not only provides an effect of cutting off light emission but also offer a function of visional enhancement. When a consumer selects a table lamp during shopping, a favorite shade is a determinate factor for him/her to buy the lamp and this is an experience we have met before frequently.
However, the shade may cause a substantial increase of transportation cost while a lamp is delivered. Especially, the shade is fixedly attached on a lamp and a larger package is required such that a gross volume increases naturally for shipment to result in a higher delivery expense. Accordingly, it is conceivable that the shade having large size causes much inconvenience and extra cost from the manufacture to the consumer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shade on a lamp, which is easier to fit with a light bulb.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shade on a lamp, which is light in weight for delivery.